Student Council
by pastlessness
Summary: Lambo is still being treated as a child and doesn't like it. the only one that pays attention to his change is the student council president, Reborn. UP FOR ADOPTION!


**Hello** **this is my first Reborn and Lambo fic, i am not sure if i got their personalities right they may be a bit ooc. but i think its okay for the main part. so i will shut up and let you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own khr. sadly.**

* * *

*Beep-beep-beep* *Beep-beep-beep*

Crap.

I'm late.

My name is Lambo, I am fifteen years old and it is currently 8:30 in the morning. 8:30 in the morning on the first day of school. My lucky day. I bolt from under my covers and out of my room, slamming the door open and then closed. I run down the stairs and into my empty kitchen, where my book bag sat. I grab it and sling it over my shoulder then slip on my tennis shoes. I open the front door and close it quickly, not forgetting to lock the door to my apartment.

I bolt up the street, running the automatic route to the school I had run so many times before. I make it to the school in ten minutes. The school is a rather huge building, the biggest building in the whole town. It is very intimidating, but I have to enter the torturous place anyway. I run through the front gates and into the front doors. I bypass the front office, ignoring the screeching secretary.

I run down the hall and into the class room I knew to have for first period. I throw open the class room door and step inside. I bend over with my hands on my knees, panting. "S-s-sssorry *pant* I'm *pant* l-l-late!" I finally say through my pants. "Mr. Bovino, you are not late, you are very late." I hear a stern feminine voice. I look up and am faced with none other than, Bianchi, then math teacher who can kill you in a second. Well that's if you eat the food she makes, but she is known for stuffing it down people's throats, so I don't want to chance it.

She's looking down at me like I am the worst thing she could be dealing with at the moment. I stand up straight and walk over to her desk; she's already writing me a note to go to the principal's office. I look around the room; I see a few of my friends in the class. Tsuna my friend of four years was looking at me worriedly; Takeshi and I-pin my friends of the same time were looking at me with mild amusement. Then my last friend in the class, Hayato, was sleeping. The rest of the class was looking at me with funny expressions on their faces.

The teacher Bianchi clears her throat and hand's me the note, still looking at me like she ate a bad artichoke. I walk back out of the class room and hear snickers following me. I sigh heavily, I always got laughed at before, why should this year be any different. I finally reach the front office and as suspected the secretary is mad. After a minute of discussion I am forced to sit outside the office while the principle finishes his meeting.

I plop down in one of the seats in front of the office and wait. After another ten minutes the office door opens and out walks the student council. In the student council are some of the hottest students in the whole school. The president, Reborn, tall, dark, and mysterious. The vice president, Colonell, Blonde, strong and handsome. The two treasurers and siblings, Mammon and Skull, I think they're just purple haired freaks but everyone else likes them. The student council secretary, Luce, cute and petite. Fon the student council advisor and lastly Lal Mirch, a class representative. Lal isn't in the student council but since she is dating Colonell, she went with them everywhere.

The group walked out of the office, looking oh so cool, chatting amongst themselves. I wasn't really paying attention till steel cold onyx eyes caught my own. I look up to see none other than the student council president himself, staring at me. I blush at his intense gaze but don't say anything. He walks over to me and bends down so we're eye to eye and says, "Nice pajamas." He backs off with a smirk and walks away with the rest of the council members. I blush deeply for a little while longer before I realize what he said. I look down at myself and sure enough, I am wearing my cow print pajamas. I must have been in such a rush this morning that I forgot to change into my school uniform. Still blushing slightly I walk into the principal's office.

Line break

Its lunch time and I am starved, I missed breakfast this morning since I was in such a rush to leave. I walk into the buzzing cafeteria and get in line for the gross school lunches we students are forced to eat. The line is agonizingly slow for a hungry teenage boy but it is short enough I don't have to wait too long. I grab a hamburger made of fake meat and pay the lunch lady using my student I.D.

I walk to the end of the lunch room and find my table with a few of my peers. Tsuna and Hayato are talking rapidly about something while Takeshi is just listening to them talk. Basil, Fuuta and Dino are discussing what they are going to be doing in drama class when they join, totally lame. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Chrome are talking about all things girls, so I don't pay them any attention. I sit down between Fuuta and Hana, who looks at me like I'm some sort of stinky fish, I just ignore her. I pull the top bun off my pile of fake meat and study it. It doesn't look like horse meat of cow meat. What could it be? I am pulled out of my debate with myself when I feel a pair of worried eyes on me. I look up and see Tsuna staring at me. Hayato and Takeshi are now bickering with each other like an old married couple, so hard to believe that there dating.

"Are you okay Lambo?" Tsuna asks me. I simply nod my head and look down at my outfit. I am now wearing my gym clothes instead of my pajamas. I wasn't allowed to go to class in them and Hibari Kyouya forbids me from missing class.

Tsuna is still looking at me worriedly. "What did you get for punishment?" He asks quietly. Fuuta, Basil and Hayato are now suddenly interested in the conversation and look at me. I start to speak when Hayato interrupts me. "Aw, did the stupid cow get in trouble again. What you going to do? Go home and cry." He teases me, or well that's what everyone else says. I call it harassment. Tsuna gives me a worried look before he turns to Hayato to get on to him.

"I just got detention for a week. It's not that big of a deal. Geez, I'm not that much of a cry baby anymore. If you're going to treat me like one then that's how I would most likely react. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go somewhere else that does not have you harassing me." I say a little too loudly and now everyone at our table is staring at me with shocked faces. I stand up and throw my lunch into a nearby trash can, then leave the lunch room quickly.

There is still another twenty minutes till class starts but I don't want to stay in the lunch room with them much longer. The truth is I have actually been growing out of my cry baby faze for a while now but everyone still treats me like I am a spoiled cry baby. I hate it. I never said anything about it before but I have been wanting to since the beginning of summer. I feel kind of bad about it though because I have never snapped at my friends like that before, I bet there still shocked. Aw, who am I kidding they probably forgot I left already. Everyone forgets me at one point or another.

I am so caught up in my thoughts I don't see who's in front of me and walk straight into someone. I land butt first onto the floor. "Ow, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I say as I hold my nose, ouch my poor nose. I look up and see Reborn. He's looking at me with little interest other than I just ran into him. He sneers lightly and walks off. 'so rude.' I continue to watch him leave and as he rounds the corner I hear him say, "You look better in you pajamas." I feel a blush making its way onto my cheeks again. 'Just what is up with that dude?'

To be continued…

* * *

**kay so i hoped you liked it. sorry fro any grammer or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
